Gara-gara Celana Dalam
by panthera master
Summary: pagi hari, Sasuke udah sewot nyariin celana dalem kesayangannya yang hilang. "yah, paling yang ngambil itu kalo ga penggemar ekstrem loe, pasti om-om yang gay" kata Naruto nyantai. Alhasil, Si durian busuk dilempar sandal japit batman punya Sasuke...ah! gimana nasib itu celana dalam selanjutnya ya?


Gara-gara Celana Dalam

DESCLAIMER : Naruto , punya Masashi Kishimoto

cast:

Sasuke : Selaku anak Kost , kuliah di Konoha University ambil jurusan Bisnis

Naruto : Anak kuliah, sama-sama kuliah di Konoha University Jurusan Arsitektur

Sakura : Anak Kuliah (gak nge-kost karna anak orang kaya), ngebet pengen dapet cinta Sasuke, ambil Jurusan IT)

Kiba: Anak kost dodol yang diem-diem miara anjing, ambil jurusan Design Interior

Neji : Anak kost Jurusan Hukum yang sebenarnya cowok, tapi entah kenapa sering disalah-pahami sebagai cewek (mungkin karna rambut panjng dan wajahnya yang mulus), ngambil Akuntansi

Hinata: Saudara Sepupu Neji yang ambil Jurusan Desain Komunikasi Visual (cinta berat ama Naruto sampe-sampe nge-stalk dia di area kampus, orangnya pemalu)

Gaara: anak kost yang super pinter, ambil kuliahnya juga 2 di universitas berbeda (ambil jurusan Multimedia dan akuntansi)

Lee: Anak kost dengan kegemaran aneh (suka pake baju ketat), ambil jurusan Teologi tapi kesehariannya lebih sering dipake buat ngelakuin kegiatan club (Wushu)

Kakashi : anak kost senior yang bentar lagi bakal lulus, ambil jurusan Psikologi (dan entah kenapa dirinya selalu didekati oleh manusia bin ajaib yang mungkin ...gay, bernama Guy)

Guy : Anak kost senior yang bentar lagi lulus, ambil jurusan Teologi (senior Lee), dan anehnya dia selalu cari kesempatan biar bisa deket sama Kakashi (Gay kah? itu masih jadi tanda tanya)

Yamato : anak kost Senior Jurusan IT, disebut-sebut sebagai hantu penghuni rumah kost (karna wajahnya yang nyeremin and mengintimidasi)

Itachi : Kakak Sasuke yang suka mampir karena khawatir berlebihan ama adik semata wayangnya (dirinya sudah lulus dari jurusan Hubungan Internasional karena loncat tingkat)

Tsunade : Ibu pemilik kost

Jiraiya : orang tua mesum yang suka ngegodain Tsunade, Dosen di Jurusan Arsitektur yang diambil Naruto

* * *

Story start!

Bunyi alarm handphone dengan bunyi burung gagak berbunyi nyaring disebelah tempat tidur pemuda dengan gaya rambut yang tidak lazim. Pemuda bermodel rambut ala pantat ayam ini pun mematikan alarm handphonenya dengan kasar.

"Ugh...berisik..." katanya sambil tertidur lagi.

Seolah-olah bumi tak mengizinkannya untuk masuk lagi ke alam mimpi, teman kostnya yang super bawel datang menggedor pintu dengan keras dan berteriak-teriak bagai orang kesurupan.

"Woi, Sasuke! Buru bangun! katanya ada kuliah pagi? DENGER GA LOE? BANGUN! WOI, PANTAT AYAM!" kata pemuda didepan pintunya itu nyaring dan cempreng, menyakiti gendang telinga Sasuke yang sensitif.

"JANGAN PURA-PURA GA DENGER LOE! WOI! BENERAN GUE DOBRAK NI PINTU! SAS!? BANGUN!" Benar-benar pantang menyerah pemuda bersuara cempreng ini.

Dan benarlah, setelah 3 menit berteriak-teriak, pemuda itu benar-benar mendobrak masuk, dan langsung meloncat dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas Sasuke, seperti di acara-acara Smack Down .

"HUAGH!" sergah Sasuke kesakitan, "Naruto! dasar durian busuk, MINGGIR LOE! BERAT TAU!"

"Nah, bangun juga akhirnya, dasar...bikin kerjaan aja...buru siap-siap, ada kuliah pagi kan?" balas Naruto.

"hmmn, emang sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Sasuke sambil meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku sehabis bangun tidur.

"Jam 7 lebih 12..." Jawab Naruto sambil melihat jam tangan orangenya yang alay

"APA!? JAM 7.12!? SIAL! GUE TELAT NIH!" teriak Sasuke panik. Dirinya selekas mungkin masuk kamar mandi untuk bercuci muka dan gosok gigi, lalu pergi ke lemari untuk mengambil baju dan celana ganti, tak lupa dalemannya juga. Tak disangka-sangka , pencarian baju ganti itu lumayan lama.

"ngapain loe Sas? katanya telat, tapi koq berlama-lama di depan lemari? ambil aja baju yang menurut loe enak dipake, ga usah centil..." Naruto berkata sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya yang masih basah karena baru mandi.

"SIAPA YANG CENTIL! CELANA DALAM GUE HILANG! PADAHAL KEMARIN GUE UDAH AMBIL DARI LAUNDRY!" Sapa Sasuke balik dengan tajam. "hah? laundry di kost ini maksudmu? ...well, kau emang lagi apes aja, bro. Belakangan ini memang sering terjadi kasus pencurian celana dalam...khususnya pria." Naruto kembali garuk kepala.

Bulu kuduk Sasuke berdiri. "hah? yang sering ilang celana dalem cowok? ga salah? mustinya kan cewek..." . "Mana gue tau Sas? pelakunya paling-paling cewek penggila loe ato emang om-om mesum yang gay." Jawab Naruto dengan enteng.

Alhasil, dengan jawaban nyantai dan seenak jidat ala Naruto itu, Sasuke dengan sukses melempar sandal jepit motif batman yang dipakainya, tepat mengenai Jidat Naruto yang tertutupi dengan rambut berwarna eksotis. " SINTING LOE! INI MASALAH SERIUS TAU, JANGAN BERCANDA!"

"Gue ga bercanda ,Sas, suwer! kalo gak percaya coba loe tanyain aja ke anak kost lain...si Kakashi-senpai misalnya, 3 hari yang lalu 2 celana Dalamnya juga hilang." Ujar Naruto panjang lebar, mengusap jidatnya yang barusan terpukul sandal japit. Muka Sasuke terlihat eneg. "k..kalau gitu, loe bantuin gue nyari, loe lagi ga ada kerjaan kan?" Kata Sasuke dengan nada Nyuruh yang kesanya Tsundere banget. "duuudeee, kata sapa gue ga ada kerjaan? tugas buat semester ini masih numpuk, dan baru kerjain 2/5nya." jawab Naruto meratap. "cuman bentar koq! gimanapun juga, itu celana dalem musti ketemu!" ujar Sasuke maksa.

"ampun deh loe...beli aja celana dalem lain napa? kaya celana dalem loe cuman ada satu itu doang..." ujar Naruto mulai kesel. "ugh...errr, masalahnya itu celana dalem termasuk benda penting bagi hidup gue!" bentak Sasuke sambil blushing geje. Raut wajah Naruto langsung berubah datar bagai habis tertampar wajan, bulu kuduknya merinding "loe sadar ga, ucapan loe itu bikin orang merinding?"

"dengar ya, NATO (Singkatan dari **NA**ru**TO** ) , Itu celana dalem emang bener-bener penting bagi gue...so, gue bener-bener minta bantuan loe buat nanya anak kost lain kira-kira kalo ada yang liat itu celana dalem." Kata Sasuke kekeuh. Naruto cuman bisa nge-hela napas, "oke, oke...tapi ini artinya loe berhutang ama gue...sebagai imbalan...beliin gue ramen cup dengan 3 rasa berbeda , ok?" tawar Naruto dengan tampang pasrah.

" ga usah khawatir, gue pasti selalu bayar utang gue secara fair...well, di bisnis emang diajarin tentang give and take sih...anggap aja gue ngelaksanain itu di dunia nyata." ucap Sasuke sambil mendengus.

* * *

Pagi itu, semua warga kost dipanggil keluar untuk di-interogasi sama Naruto and Sasuke, di ruang rahasia (a.k.a tempat makan tertutup). Kiba, sama sekali tak tahu menahu, dirinya hanya takut bila kotoran anjingnya yang bernama Koromaru, yang ia buang di pinggir kebun ketahuan. Hinata, menjawab seadanya dengan malu-malu, tapi dia memang bersaksi bahwa yang kemarin tugas laundry adalah Gaara.

Gaara pun giliran ditanyai.

"Gar, gue denger dari Hinata...katanya kemarin elo yang tugas Laundry kan?" tanya Naruto dengan mukia serius, Sasuke hanya menatap curiga dibalik punggung pria durian muda itu. "Memang benar, kenapa gitu?" Tanya Gaara bingung. "bukannya gue mau ngeraguin elo gar, tapi celana dalem Sasuke ilang." Jawab Naruto dengan muka serba salah.

"...jadi elo kira gue pelakunya gitu? karna gue yang tugas?"

Naruto menggaruk lagi kepalanya, kebiasaan yang sulit dihilangkannya bila sedang dalam kondisi awkward ato bertension tinggi. Sasuke sedari tadi tetap memperhatikan dengan seksama dari gelagat yang dikeluarin Gaara. "gue ga tau ini bisa meyakinkan loe ato tidak, tapi kemarin gue bener-bener udah mencuci, mengeringkan, dan menaruh pakaian kalian secara teratur, dan gue juga bukan tipe orang yang suka ngelakuin hal begitu koq, loe tau kan, gue selalu menyelesaikan segala sesuatu sesuai aturan ?" Jelas Gaara.

"well, kalo gitu...loe ada dugaan lain kira-kira dimana celana dalem itu, atau siapa yang mungkin mengambilnya?" Tanya Sasuke serius, tangannya dilipat didepan dada. Gaara tampak berpikir sebentar, lalu menjawab,"dugaan gue...kalo bukan penggemar extreme loe yang ngambil, paling-paling om-om mesum yang gay..." Ucap Gaara yang anehnya mirip banget dengan perkataan Naruto baru-baru ini. Naruto sendiri juga memejamkan mata dan mengangguk-angguk bangga, mengiyakan.

"dan? ...siapa orang yang dimaksud ini?" Tanya Sasuke kesel, karna makin bete and pusing dengan jawaban Gaara.

"bukannya gue mau nuduh, dan ini juga ga beralaskan fakta...cuman dugaan saja, menurutku orang yang mungkin mengambil celana dalem loe itu , kalo ga Sakura...paling-paling Jiraiya-san?" Ucap Gaara lagi.

Oke , cewek gila yang nge-fans and cinta berat sama Pria bermodel rambut pantat ayam itu mungkin saja melakukannya. Tapi kalo Jiraiya ? bukannya dia ada lope ke Pemilik kost berdada besar itu ya? dia memang mesum. Sasuke akui itu...tapi pastinya dia bukan Gay. "So, Sakura nih...tersangka utamanya?" ucap Sasuke penuh dengan nada kesal.

"eits, jangan mikir yang negatif dulu Sas...se-gila apapun Sakura terhadapmu, mana mau dia nyuri Celana Dalem elo! memangnya Sakura-chan orang macem begitu?" Kata Naruto langsung membela Sakura, cewek yang diem-diem ditaksirnya...namun selalu gagal jadian karna sang wanita berambut pink itu terlau cinta dengan Sasuke. 'ya, dia emang orang yang *begitu* kalo menurut gue...' kata Hati Sasuke sweatdrop.

" pokoknya kita tanya-tanya dulu...Gar, loe ada apa ga sehabis ini...kalo enggak, bantuin gue ya" pinta Sasuke dengan sopan, dan dibalas dengan anggukan Gaara.

Lee keluar dari kamarnya dengan mengenakan baju tidur ketat berwarna hijau dengan model baju kungfunya Bruce Lee (wah, namanya sama-sama Lee). Boneka Hachibi sedang dipeluknya. "hey, alis tebal! kemari sebentar..." perintah Sasuke tak sabaran, orang yang dipanggilnya juga langsung datang tak ambil pusing. "ada apa dikau memanggil daku, Sasuke ?" jawab Lee setengah ngantuk, dan dengan Bahasa Indonesia baku versi Lebaynya. "Celana dalem gue ilang, loe liat kagak?" Tanya Sasuke menerawang (emangnya mas Lee itu duit apa?)

Mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan Sasuke, Hinata pun langsung merah padam. Naruto menyikut perut Sasuke untuk memberitahu bahwa ada cewek di ruangan itu, dan topik yang dibicarakan cukup sensitif.

"Hah? ada yang maling celana dalem dikau!? Siapa!?" Tanya Lee histeris lebay. "Itu makanya gue nanya ke elo...gue ga tau sapa yang nyolong ntu celana dalem..." Hela Sasuke sambil facepalm. "oh...um, ga tau, emang ciri-ciri celana dalemnya gimana?" tanya Lee dengan tampang serius, orang -orang diruangan itu jadi facepalm dan sweatdrop berjamaah, kecuali Hinata yang makin memerah padam.

"Err, Hinata...sory, kita mau bicara perbincangan antar lelaki, so, gue mohon maaf..." kata Sasuke dengan Sopan, niatnya ingin menyuruh si Gadis pemalu itu keluar dari ruangan. "eh? oh, ok..." balas Hinata cepat, langsung ngacir keluar.

* * *

"oke, celana dalem gue itu Boxer warna hitam dengan gambar kipas warna merah...ada yang pernah lihat?" Tanya Sasuke sambil sedikit blushing, malu ngomongin hal privat begini.

"oh! yang sering loe pake itu? " Sergah Naruto ceria,"hahaha, pantes aja loe cariin...itu celana dalem favorit loe kan?"

melalui kata-kata Naruto yang patut dipertanyakan itu, Lee bengong, Gaara mangap-mangap kaya ikan guppy, Kiba pasang Muka Horror, dan Sasuke berkeringat dingin. "dude...perataanmu itu terdengar sangat GAY, tahu?" kata Kiba mengomentari.

"eh?...haaaa? woi! sapa yang Gay loe maniak anjing! gue cuman sering liat dia pake itu pas bangun tidur ato mau berangkat ke kampus!" Sergah Naruto membara. "So, loe merhatiin apa yang gue pake waktu gue tidur dan ganti baju?" tanya Sasuke makin merinding, baru menyadari fakta mengerikan ini.

"well, duh? loe kan emang suka..."terbuka" walaupun ada orang lain dikamar loe? ada gue juga loe tetep cuek?" timpal Naruto lagi, agak sarcastik. "ugh...tapi setidaknya loe ga harus sampe merhatiin detil-detil gitu..." desah Sasuke malu dan kesel. Naruto sendiri hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahu.

"anyway...err, ada yang pernah liat? plis angkat tangan loe" perintah Sasuke, dan yang mengangkat tangan hanyalah Gaara dan Naruto. "ok, berarti loe bedua emang ga tahu menahu...sory udah ganggu waktu kalian" kata Sasuke dengan permintaan yang sopan. "Ga apa-apa bro...dengan kasus ini, kita-kita juga diingatkan untuk berjaga-jaga...udah ya, gue ,mau ajak Koromaru Jalan-jalan" kata Kiba sambil melambai tangan ketika pergi.

"Daku memang tak tahu, tapi bila daku diperlukan, jangan sungkan...panggil saja daku dijamin pasti datang membantu!"Jawab Lee lebay sambil mengacungkan Jempol dan memperlihatkan giginya yang putih cermelang, seperti di iklan-iklan pepsodent. Setelah memberikan Trademarknya, Lee pergi ke wc untuk mandi. (?)

" Gar, loe bener-bener ga liat lagi?" Kata Sasuke menyelidik. "gue langsung masuk-masukin pakaian loe semua sesuai dengan nama yang tertera di keranjang pakaian kalian masing-masing" jawab Gaara kalem. Semua tampak berpikir keras, dan tiba-tiba pintu ruang makan terbuka dengan kasar.

"BRAK!"

semua kaget, dan melihat kearah orang yang membuka pintu. Seorang wanita remaja cantik dengan rambut berwarna pink sedang tersenyum manis didepan pintu.

"Disitu rupanya kau Sasue-kun~ eheheh, mau pergi ke kampus bareng hari ini?" kata cewek itu

"Sory, Sakura..gue ada...masalah yang harus diurus dulu." jawab Sasuke datar.

"oooooh~ soal celana dalem loe yang ilang itu kan~? aduuuh, kasian...mau aku bantuin cari?" tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocent miliknya. "Loh? koq loe bisa tau? jangan-jangan!" kata Sasuke horror, dan Naruto yang mukanya udah kaya orang pengen nangis karna nahan sakit perut. "eeeh? tunggu-tunguu! aku ga nyolong barang apapun darimu Sasuke-kun! aku dengar dari Hinata tadi..." katanya cemberut.

"oooh..." raut muka Sasuke kembali normal, sedang muka Naruto berubah bagai orang yang baru diselamatkan dari letusan Gunung merapi, matanya berkilat ketika melihat Sakura yang cemberut. 'aaah~Sakura-chan~~~kau itu imuuuut banget! gue makin cinta ama loe...yah, walau loe lagi suka ama orang lain sih' kata batin Naruto menggalau.

"so? mau gue bantuin? gini -gini gue cukup ahli untuk hal yang beginian" Kata Saukra ceria. "? maksud?" Sasuke jawab kagak ngerti arti dari perkataan Sakura itu.

"aduh, Sas...maksud gue...gue bisa nyelidik siapa yang maling celana dalem loe dengan menggunakan keahlian gue: Teknologi, meaning...gue mau utak-atik komputer di kost ini, sekalian liat rekaman 1 minggu ini di kost kalian" kata Sakura menerangkan panjang lebar. Disitu Sasuke dan 2 lelaki lainnya teringat bahwa pemilik kost ini , Tsunade, orangnya agak paranoid...sampe-sampe semua sudut ruangan dipasangin kamera pengintai atau CCTV.

"oke, gue serahin itu sama loe" jawab Sasuke puas. 'aduh, Sasuke-kun~ ganteng-ganteng tapi rada lemot ya? ehehe, ya emang itu yang kusuka dari dia~' kata Batin Sakura melting.

"oke, tunggu bentar, bakal agak lama nge-hack ke security kost ini...habis, yang bikin program and kamera security disinikan si Jenius IT, Yamamoto-san si manusia angker...kasih gue waktu~15 menit saja, oke?" jelas Sakura panjang lebar. 'itu sih cepet!' batin Gaara berkomentar.

* * *

Selama mereka menunggu hasil hacknya Sakura, yang kini memang sedang dikerjakannya lewat Laptop serba guna, Sasuke Bertemu Kakashi yang sedang membaca Buku Psikologi Warna. "hei, Kakashi!" kata Sasuke manggil tanpa embel-embel senpai. "? Sasuke-kun? ada apa?" jawab Kakashi nyantai, sambil melipat kaki diatas Sofa dekat ruang makan. "gue denger-denger, loe pernah kecurian celana dalem ya?" tanya Sausuke penasaran. Seketika, raut wajah kakashi yang anehnya walau tertutup masker, keliatan menarik dan misterius, berubah kecut. "...darimana kau dengar itu?" kata Kakashi dengan nada datar. "dari Durian (Naruto)" jawab Sasuke.

"ah, si tukang gosip...pantes...haha, ya aku emang pernah kecurian, tapi itu sudah lama dan aku tak ingin mengingatnya kembali" Terang Kakashi dengan nada masam. "...loe tau sapa yang mencuri pakaian dalem loe itu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Raut wajah kakashi benar-benar berubah sepertii mangga busuk dengan bibir monyong yang pesolek, "haruskah aku mengatakannya? tuhan...!" jawab Kakashi penuh haru biru, seolah -olah sedang mau menjelaskan pristiwa yang terjadi pada korban pelecehan saja.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap, tak peduli ekspresi merana dari senpainya itu, sungguh tak berperasaan (*ditabok Sasuke)

"well, loe tau si Guy?" Kata Kakashi mendengus, "Guy...yang seperti versi dewasanya Lee? senpai yang itu?" Jawab Sasuke sambil me-refresh lagi memorinya yang berkabut, maklum tampang pinter tak selalu mencerminkan bahwa otaknya sejenius penampilannya, bukti? nama orang yang dia tak anggap penting pasti dilupakan dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5 detik!

"ya, yang itu...Jangan bilang sapa-sapa ya.." kata Kakashi berbisik, mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. "gue nemuin celana dalem gue yang ilang dikamarnya waktu itu...karena illfeel, ga gue ambil dan gue pura-pura ga tau" bisiknya lagi. Bulu Kuduk Sasuke merinding, maksud dari pernyataan Kakashi senpai itu artinya...Guy-senpai itu...maho (manusia HOMO)?

ctar!

Petir menggelegar membahana diotak Sasuke.

"jadi, err...dia, kira-kira bakal nyolong celana dalem siapaun buat dia pake karena emang kurang celana dalem? atau sekedar koleksi?" kata Sasuke merinding di bagian akhir.

"hmn...tenang, dia ga mungkin mencuri pakaian dalam orang lain...paling cuma punyaku" Jawab Kakashi lagi dengan wajah eneg. "maksud loe...dia nyuri celana dalem loe karna...errr, dia homoan ama loe?" Kata Sasuke hati-hati, agak sedikit jijik membayangkannya. "oi! yang maho itu dia! gue normal ! mau bukti? sekarang gue lagi PDKT ama Shizune, sepupunya Tsunade si pemilik kost!" ucap Kakashi membela diri, sambil membeberkan info yang bisa menjadi gosip hot terbaru.

"oh...ok deh" balas Sasuke salting sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya. 'so, bukan Sakura, bukan Guy-senpai...padahal menurut dugaan Naruto en Gaara, yang bakal nyolong ntu celana dalem cuman penggemar ekstrem gue (Sakura) atau orang gay (Guy?) '

"Sasuke -kuuun~ ini sekurity sudah bisa dilihat!" teriak Sakura lebay dari arah ruang makan. Sebagai seorang Hacker, Sakura ini memang patut diacungi jempol (*woi! jangan ngajarin hal ga bener ke reader!)

* * *

Sasuke langsung melesat secepat kilat ke arah laptop Sakura, ikut nimbrung Naruto dan Gaara yang sudah ngacungin pantat (maksudnya nunduk) buat lihat rekaman.

Di rekaman itu, terlihat Gaara yang sedang mesuk-masukin baju ke alat cuci, sama Sakura di-skip lalu terlihat ketika beberapa baju-baju itu disetrika dan dimasukan ke keranjang pakaian para anak kost masing-masing, Setelah itu, Gaara terlihat keluar sebentar. Dari arah pintu Ada Neji yang sedang menguap , dan secara tak sengaja menyenggol tumpukan baju yang masih belum dimasukan ke keranjang. Neji terlihat panik, melihat kekiri-dan kekanan, lalu secara acak merapikan baju-baju itu.

Gaara balik buat ngambil setrika dan memasukan sisa baju kekeranjang, lalu balik lagi ke ruang yang lain, meninggalkan baju-baju malang itu sendiri (*aduh lebay)

Tak Disangka-sangka, ada sosok baru yang muncul! dan itu adalah...

Guy sedang mengendap-endap, lalu mengambil keranjang yang bertuliskan Kakashi dan mengorek isinya, diambilnya selembar celana pendek lalu dihirupnya lekat-lekat. Melihat adegan ini, semua orang yang menonton rekaman langsung berwajah eneg dan horror, Kecuali Sakura yang matanya bersinar blink-blink karena sebenarnya dia itu masuk kategori Fujoshi (cewek yang suka liat adegan yaoi/gay)

'Tunggu! pause sebentar!" bentak Sasuke, mengagetkan yang lain. Sakura cepat-cepat mem-pause adegan itu. "Aduh Sasuke-kun...aku ga nyangka kamu suka ama yang beginian...yah, asal jangan jadi gay beneran ajah~" Sakura ngikik ala Fujoshi sinting yang beru nemuin pair kesukaanya.

"Gila loe, Kura! sapa juga yang suka sama yang beginian...yang namanya Gay itu harus diberantas dari muka bumi tahu! mereka itu sakit jiwa!...liat yang bener ke layar! itu Celana Dalem gue!" Teriak Sasuke kesel dan malu.

"EEEH!?" Balas 3 insan itu bersamaan, seperti paduan suara selurah saja.

"ah! gue ngerti...kayaknya waktu si Neji nyenggol, pakaian loe kecampur sama yang punya Kakashi...so, Guy-senpai yang memang menunjukkan tanda-tanda MAHO ke Kakashi-Senpai ngira itu celana dalem punya Kakashi, en akhirnya nyolong itu celana dalem" terang Gaara panjang lebar, dan bisa dipastikan analisisnya itu tepat akurat.

"eeew" Naruto meringis , lalu menepuk bahu Sasuke "dude, saran aja dari gue...seberharganya itu celana dalem bagi loe...mending loe cari yang baru, loe liat hal nista apa yang dilimpahkan pada celana dalem loe itu kan?"

Sasuke cuman menunduk, aura Gloomy menyelimuti dirinya. Orang-orang disekitarnya jadi awkward.

"uuum, Sasuke-kun? jadi kuliah pagi?" Tanya Gaara.

"Percuma, udah telat...gue jadi males..." balas Sasuke dengan Suara Sule yang dibikin Horror.

"sory dah ganggu kalian semua, ...gue mau balik tidur" Kata Sasuke lagi, masih dengan posisi kepala menunduk.

"Terus nasib celana dal..." belun Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke keburu melesat, menghilang dari pandangan. "duh, tu orang pasti ninja di kehidupan lampaunya" sergah Naruto sweatdrop.

"yaah, Sasuke-kun lagi badmood nih...huuu, payah ah!"gerutu Sakura. "umm...ummm...Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto malu-malu. "ada apa Naruto-kun? " balas Sakura. "Kalo loe lagi ga ada kerjaan, mau ga hari ini kita nonton bioskop? kebetulan gue punya 2 tiket gratis buat nonton Film The Hobbit..." pinta Naruto sambil memakai jurus kyuubi begging eyes supernya yang bisa mengalahkan maut. (lha? emang itu jurus semacam edo tensei?)

"hmmmm~ boleh deh! kebetulan gue juga lagi pengen nonton film itu" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah berseri-seri, Naruto beryes-yes ria, Mereka pun langsung nyelonong pergi ke Bioskop. 'oh, ya...sebelum lupa, mending kasih tau Itachi-san dulu ah~' kata Sakura dalam hati.

* * *

Sedangkan itu, di Kamar Sasuke, si remaja pantat ayam sedang berbaring terlingkup. Lalu, dering nada gagak keselek berbunyi di handphonenya. "ufh...siapa sih..?" kata Sasuke kesel. Tapi ketika ia melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, matanya langsung membelalak lebar. "I...kakak Itachi! a...ada apa?"

"Sasuke? kudengar dari Sakura celana dalemmu ada yang hilang?" tanya Itachi khawatir. "eh...um...iya...c..celana dalam yang pernah nii-san kasih padaku waktu itu ...yang sekarang hilang..." kata Sasuke pelan. "Celana...oooooh, celana dalem yang kuberi saat ultahmu yang ke-17 itu ya?" kata Itachi.

"i...iya, yang itu, sory kak" balas Sasuke sendu. "haha, kamu ini ada-ada saja, tenang, nanti kubilikan lagi yang baru...mau yang model sama atau yang lain?" kata Itachi lagi, khawatir ama persediaan pakaian adiknya yang cuman 1 didunia. "yang sama saja..." kata Sasuke gembira (*pembaca nyadar ga sih, perbincangan mereka ini agak aneh?)

Setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar, telepon pun ditutup, muka Sasuke langsung berseri-seri. "ah, kakakku memang yang paling hebat didunia!" katanya dengan muka dreamy.

Jadi ketahuan deh saudara-saudara...(*apanya yang ketahuan?) bahwa melalui kasus celana dalamnya yang hilang...Sasuke ternyata dapat diidentifikasikan sebagai BRO-COM, alias Brother Complex (*perasaan 1 level lebih dari sayang pada kakaknya, yang ga ngerti artinya, search google sana...wkwk)

(*pembaca: author cengos!)

wkwkwk, jangan lupa review ini cerita (kritik/saran sangat dianjurkan untuk kemajuan fic alay semacam ini ==b)

end


End file.
